


Make it a Game of Sorts

by orphan_account



Series: Still in Diapers [3]
Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: ABDL themes, Also Dinesh and Gilfoyle are in there somewhere, Bed-Wetting, Diapers, M/M, Watersports, We're working on up to sippy cups and coloring books, but also there's 2 day accidents here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard was a bed-wetter, he knew that.  What he didn't know was that when the situation arises, he's also not good with his bladder during the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make it a Game of Sorts

Social anxiety and an open bar don't mix. Richard found himself gravitating towards the bar and not even always for alcohol. People didn't talk to him if he wasn't walking the floors. He ordered mostly Shirley Temples throughout the night, a few Dirty Shirley's here and there but he never did well with excessive amounts of alcohol so in total he might have drank 3, maybe 4, actual drinks. He wasn't really drunk which is why he shouldn't be in the situation he was in right now.

“Jared?” He tugs on his friend's sleeve.

“Richard, are you alright?” Jared smiles, a glass of wine in his hands.

“I... Uh...” Richard takes in a shaky breath. “Jared, I wet my pants.”

“Oh goodness me.” Jared's posture suddenly turns anxious. “If we get out of here quickly I don't think anyone will notice. You wore dark jeans so there isn't really an obvious mark. Erlich?” Jared turns to the man just a few feet away from them.

“You two okay?” Erlich places his now empty whiskey glass on the server's plate next to him but doesn't grab anything from the platter since it's all red wine.

Jared whispers something in Erlich's ear.

“Richard the age you act is slowly lowering every day.” Erlich sighs. “There's an elevator over over by that wall, follow me.”

The walk back to the hotel room is silent and uncomfortable but the moment the door closes, things pick right up.

“It's eight thirty, would you like to go to bed or head back to the party?” Jared asks, already unbuttoning Richard's pants as if the other man is incapable of doing it himself.

“If we don't get back quickly Dinesh and Gilfoyle are going to want to know why.” Erlich interjects. “I say we get you washed up and back there as soon as possible for at least until eleven.”

“If he's going to be there for three whole hours can we ensure that he's not going to have another accident?” Jared chews his lip a little. “Kick your shoes off and step out, please.” He switches from concern to attentive-mother-auto-pilot in milliseconds and it's a little unnerving.

“Can I be a part of this conversation?” Richard asks, doing as he's told and ridding himself of the wet garments.

“Are his pants baggy enough for that?” Erlich paces the room, thinking aloud before digging into Richard's suitcase.

“I assume the gray ones are sufficiently loose.” Jared shrugs, tossing the clothing he's holding into a plastic garment bag. “Use soap and warm water to clean yourself up. Let us deal with this, don't worry.”

Despite how much Richard is worrying and would very much like to be involved in the conversation about his fate for the night, he still does as he's told. That always seemed to be a running theme for him. It always seemed like Jared knew best and only wanted the best for him. So, over the past few months, he'd just followed along with his co-worker's ideas.

He steps out of the bathroom, pulling his shirt down to cover himself up.

“Don't be such a prude, it's nothing we've never seen before.” Erlich chuckles. He's right. Ever since the whole bed wetting issue started, the two of them have been subject to helping him get ready for bed on numerous occasions.

“That doesn't make this any less weird.” Richard huffs, releasing the tension on his shirt.

“Richard, I've told you before and I'll tell you again; you don't have to be ashamed of your medical condition!” Jared crosses his arms. “Sure, not everyone your age is going through the same thing, but that doesn't mean what you have to do is gross or wrong or even all that weird. Anyone in your position would do the exact same thing you are.”

“It's just... You're my two closest friends.” Richard paces a little, turning to see what's laid out one of the two double beds. “I'm not gonna do it.”

“It's the logical answer. If you don't have another accident tonight, then you'll never have to wear them during the day every again.” Jared grabs Richard's hand and pulls him towards the towel and diaper bag on the bed. “I promise that, alright.”

“Only this one time for your peace of mind.” Richard sighs. “I don't think it's going to happen again, though.”

“The issue is that we're at a big party with lots of people and you're not ready to bet that you aren't going to piss your pants again.” Erlich explains.

“Fine...” Richard's shoulders slump. “One question though...” Richard points to the diapers in the bag, just peaking out of the top. “Those are new.” The usual bag that Jared packs for trips like these has plain white fitted briefs. These are blue...

“They're space themed. I thought you'd enjoy something that wasn't obviously made for an old man. They've got aliens printed on them that fade when they get wet.” Erlich chuckles, sitting down on the other bed and checking his Twitter.

“Really? You had to make this more degrading than it has to be? You've managed to treat me even more like a toddler!” Richard grits his teeth.

“I treat you like a toddler because you act like one.” Erlich's eyes flit away from his phone screen. “Just let Jared dress you and get over it.”

“Think of it as a game!” Jared adds in. “You get to kill the aliens! You guys play some video game like that, right?”

“You're trying to compare and contrast Halo to a diaper.” Richard notices Jared's nervous expression. “It doesn't even matter.” As he flops down on the towel, he can nearly hear Jared depressurizing.

“Good boy.” Erlich jokes.

“Oh shut the fuck up!” Richard sneers, Jared unfolding one of the briefs.

“Backtalk me again and I'll post the photos I took yesterday morning on Instagram and I will tag you.” Erlich stops typing suddenly. Before Richard had woken up yesterday, Erlich had gotten the opportunity to snap a few photos of Richard in nothing but a Star Wars t-shirt and a diaper that didn't have any fade-when-wet bar left on it. Considering it was a private account, it wouldn't ruin his public standing, but Monica would have one hell of a field day.

“I'm sorry...” Richard finally fills the silence with something other than crinkly plastic.

“That's what I thought.” Erlich puts his phone in his pocket and stands up to grab Richard's pants.

“You're set!” Jared beams, seeming proud of his work. As he steps aside to put away the diaper bag, Erlich steps in holding the pants but pulls them away when Richard tries to grab them.

“I know that you like to treat me like a little kid but at least let me put on my own pants.” Richard groans.

“Accept help when it's given to you, Hendricks.” Erlich chastises, pulling up the gray jeans and buttoning them for him.

“Except, I don't need any help putting my own pants on. I'm 26 years old, I'm a capable adult.” Richard stands up and goes to grab the phone he discarded on a nightstand when he undressed.

“You're a capable programmer, you're not an adult.” Erlich replies.

“Whatever...” Richard stretches, reaching his arms into the air so his back makes a few popping noises.

“Try not to do that tonight.” Jared instructs, still busy with something in the luggage.

“Unless you want everyone to know that you aren't wearing big boy undies, of course. In which case, you don't even need pants to go back down.” Erlich smirks.

“Jesus Christ, I hate my life...” Richard pinches his nose bridge.

“We gotta get back down there, I just got a text from Dinesh asking where we went.” Erlich checks himself in the mirror briefly before heading for he door. “The bathroom excuse only works if you're gone for so long.”

It isn't until they're out in the hall that Richard notices something.

“Erlich, I crinkle.” Richard's face blanches.

“I can hear that, buddy.” Erlich continues down the hall at a full stride.

“Someone's gonna notice!” Richard grabs the larger man's suit sleeve.

“I think the music will cover you pretty well.” Jared shrugs, pushing the button for an elevator. “And if someone does hear, they'll assume it's nothing unless you look nervous. That's how I smuggled food past my aunt when she wouldn't let me eat dinner. I maintained eye contact and didn't acknowledge it.”

“Fake it 'till ya make it.” Erlich gives Richard a rough pat on the back.

“I hate both of you.” Richard growls, stepping into the opening doors of the elevator.

“What are you going to do about it?” Erlich smirks, following close behind.

Richard doesn't reply. The elevator drops down smoothly, passing floor after floor on it's way to the ballroom.

“Where did you guys go?” Dinesh shouts at them over the noise of the room.

“Richard needed his charging pack.” Erlich puts a hand on the shorter man's back and starts to lead him away. “Do you know where Gilfoyle is?”

“Jared, can you just stick with me?” Richard has to get on his tiptoes to get to Jared's ear.

“If you're okay with socializing with people. I've got people here who I need to get a business card to.” Jared returns the gesture and bends down a little to meet him halfway.

Richard doesn't do much talking, so he once again nurses drinks to make himself seem occupied. Standing by Jared's side sipping on champagne and mixed drinks as they come his way. He doesn't even realize he has to go before it's too late. He considers for a split second running to a bathroom but he can tell there's no chance of him making it in time.

The first few seconds aren't as uncomfortable as he thought they'd be. Sure, it's embarrassing as hell but, physically, it's only warm and wet for a few seconds before he feels essentially dry again and it's like nothing's ever happened.

“Maybe you don't want to drink so much...” Jared suggests, Richard already grabbing another flute of champagne.

“About three minutes too late, Jared.” Richard smiles sarcastically.

“Are you alright?” Jared starts to fret.

“It's the weirdest feeling on earth but I'm doing okay.” Richard flashes a thumbs up.

“Good... Good...” Jared nods slightly, eyes searching faces in the crowd.

“It's getting close to eleven o'clock, I think we can head back to the hotel room now.” Richard's hand grasps onto Jared's elbow.

“I'll go get your father.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case any of you aren't as deep into the community as I am, the diaper referenced here is actually real! There called ABUniverse Space if you were curious. Anyway, I would like to thank SexuallyMonsterous for chatting with me about this and for helping me think of ideas for future fics!


End file.
